


A little variety is good for the soul

by redluna



Series: Femslash February Bingo [2]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fingerfucking, In Public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redluna/pseuds/redluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bored Jamie Moriarty never means anything good. Well, perhaps unless you're Joan Watson that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little variety is good for the soul

**Author's Note:**

> Porn Battle Prompts: AU, public fingerfucking  
> Bingo Square: College AU

The lecture was _dreadfully_ boring. To be fair, it wasn't even a requirement for her (loosely interpreted) major. Jamie was only taking it as an elective; a way to broaden her general span of knowledge, so speak. A proper understanding of human anatomy would never not be useful for any artist (nor would an understanding of what areas to hit when you wanted to wound instead of kill but that was another story). The fact that her roommate (the ever fascinating) Joan Watson was in the class as well was just a perk.

It would seem that, once again, however, Jamie had overestimated the intelligence of those hired by their "illustrious" university. The class was already a month in, yet their professor, Dr. Jeremy Brown, still insisted on prattling on about things that could only be review for the majority of the class. Jamie hardly needed to employ her usual levels of perception to recognize that half the class was as hopelessly bored as she was. The boy a few risers down, for example, had been texting his girlfriend for almost the whole class without ever getting caught. She wondered when the girlfriend would realize that he was responding with much more fervor to the dirty texts he was currently receiving from the boy down front.

He was hardly the first to play that game. He no doubt thought he was being "bad" too, sending off messages that he would be terrified to find anyone else find. Jamie didn't even bother to try to hide her snort, giggling when Joan pinched her under the desk for not paying attention. That boy knew nothing of being truly naughty, but he did have the right idea. After all, what else was one to do when bored and there was a willing partner at hand?

Jamie started out slow, letting her fingers skim up and down Joan's thighs underneath the desk. She could sense the other girl's eyes on her, but she kept her own gaze steadfastly ahead, pretending for all the world to be listening to whatever it was the good doctor was prattling on about now. It was a mark of good fortune that Joan had decided to wear one of her skirts today--a lovely gray pleated one--even if she had decided to wear leggings due to the cold. 

Joan inhaled sharply when Jamie slipped her hand under her skirt, trying to shove her away but Jamie wasn't one to be deterred and, besides, it was hardly like she was truly trying. She shifted in her seat just a touch when Jamie managed to hook her fingers over the leggings and that little slip in composure was almost as good as getting down through them at last. 

She was gentle at first, being aware of their surroundings even if they were placed high up on the lecture hall with mostly everyone else placed much further down. She worked her finger over Joan's clitorous in a steady rhythm, building up the tempo after each small collection of seconds. Joan's breath had just begun to hitch when Dr. Brown spoke up.

"Now who can list the bones in the foot for me?" His eyes scanned over the class before donning a bright smile when his gaze settled on the girl that was one of his best students. "Joan?"

Joan swallowed hard before forcing her lips up into a small smile. "Of course, sir." It was an easy practice since there weren't too many bones to be listed off, so she could get through it relatively quickly. Which was a good thing when your roommate currently had their hand stuck down your pants while you were speaking.

Unfortunately, Jamie decided to take this as a challenge. 

Joan had just reached the navicular bone when Jamie's fingers slipped away from her clitorous and down inside of her instead. She dug her fingers into the arms of her chair, determined to carry on. "Then there's the cuneiform and the…" She was forced to draw in her breath sharply, swallowing down her next words as Jamie's fingers suddenly increased from one to three. She struggled to regain her focus while Dr. Brown continued to look patiently up at her. "Then there's the metatarsal bone and the ph…phalange." The word tripped out of her mouth while Jamie twisted the fingers around inside of her.

"Very good, Joan!" Dr. Brown clapped his hands together, already looking for his next target. "Now…working our way up…how about the leg? Peter, would you be so kind?"

Joan made sure everyone's attention was diverted towards Peter when he began to answer the question before she began to grind down on Jamie's fingers. She didn't need to look at the other girl to know that she was smirking, but at least Jamie was kind enough to help shifting her fingers to meet Joan's thrusts. At the same time, however, it wasn't quite enough.

Joan felt a rush of heat around her collar which she wished she could say was more from embarrassment than anything else as she slipped her own fingers down her leggings. Once she got a finger on her clitorous that was it and she had to bite down on her bottom lip to keep from making a sound that would've been horribly improper right in the middle of class.

Jamie looked entirely pleased with herself when she tugged her fingers back, of course, even going so far as to lick at each idly in turn. She was even more pleased, however, when Joan launched her revenge a week later, dipping down between Jamie's legs while she was on the phone with her mother and pressing two fingers into her while her tongue went to her clitorous.

It was a battle of the wills to be sure, but what a lovely battle to be in, no?


End file.
